


And Still, I Rise

by takemyhandandjumpintotheabyss



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: I am Stronger than my Pain, Reference to Maya Angelou, Resilience, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyhandandjumpintotheabyss/pseuds/takemyhandandjumpintotheabyss
Summary: Title from the lovely and inspiring Maya Angelou! I absolutely adore her poetry and that title seemed fitting for this work, so a tribute to Maya Angelou and my resilience to trauma.
Kudos: 2





	And Still, I Rise

A while ago  
Someone broke my trust  
Took my story   
And twisted it against me

She took my story  
And tried to write it for me

But it’s not her story  
It is mine

I am the master of my story  
The poet of my life  
I choose who gets to tell it  
And that ‘who’ is me

People ask  
And doubt  
Why I have trust issues and to them  
I say  
I begin to relax  
To trust  
To feel like I have a sliver of community  
And then someone  
Comes in and tears it apart  
And shatters my illusion of   
Safety

She took my story  
And tried to write it for me  
But it’s not her story  
It’s mine

My heart is a dandelion  
Delicate  
Destroyed in a single breath

I have been hurt  
So many times  
That sometimes I believe  
That there is nothing left for me in life except pain  
That I am wrong  
That I deserve to hurt  
But I acknowledge that those thoughts are the part of me  
That was hurt  
That was broken  
That was betrayed

Despite the acknowledgment,  
I still hurt  
Those memories  
Of words people said to me  
Of things people did to me  
Stick like chewing gum in my brain like it used to   
Stick in my hair that used to be so long

So many years have passed and  
So many things have changed that  
I am no longer the frightened girl  
With hair tumbling past her shoulders that   
Would shake as she cried  
Screaming out loud  
Shouting inside her head  
What did I do wrong?  
What’s wrong with me?  
Why am I wrong?

I am now a person  
Who has been hurt  
And still is hurting  
With hair cut above my ears  
Leaving me no place to cry behind  
Whose shoulders still shake when they cry  
Whose tears still sting when they pour from eyes  
So used to crying  
That it seems like any other day

I am now a person who  
Reflects inwards  
Trying to identify  
What parts are them  
What parts were created to please others  
What parts were created to protect them  
What parts are broken

I still cry  
I still hurt  
I still scream inside my head  
I still shake and gasp when I cry  
I still act naively enough as to think that I can trust others  
I still have flaws

But  
I have been through hell  
And come out singing.


End file.
